


War's End

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria and Hungary, at the end of World War I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingThroughWickford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingThroughWickford/gifts).



_It’s over… everything is over…_

The Great War has finally ended, and I would never wish to live those days over again, but there’s a little selfish part of me that wants to go back in time and try to avert our divorce. 

 

_You know… we both knew, in our heart of hearts, that it would be better for nearly everyone else in our house if we split up and let them leave… but I’ll miss seeing him every single day and hearing his music and being so close to the man I love…_

_I know that I’ll see him again, but I’m allowed to be selfish and grieve!_

I haven’t spoken to him all day, for we’ve been stuck in an endless stream of reparation discussions, but I should at least see him off…

 

“I’ll miss you, Roderich.” I say as I walk towards him and kiss him. 


End file.
